mystical_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Mystical Unity
Warrior Mystical Unity // is the seventh series of the Mystical Unity franchise, in the 1st season. The series is created and directed by Ellee Blythe. This series began airing on ???, with its last episode airing on ???. The motifs for this season is war, life vs. death, and family. Plot Warrior Mystical Unity Episodes Violet here! This story is about a girl named Carley Surridge that lives back at Migi that soon goes through its dark revolution in Migi history. Dark Magic hasn't touched Migi in about in ten years. No war, happiness all around, with everyone being together and happy with everyone. Everyone thought it would stay forever until Migi Mount got attacked by foreign people. Migi soon goes through an invasion by an old friend of villains. The leader of the military is his target and he will do anything to him to control the whole region of Migi, with his motives being a mystery. To do it, he causes many things. Kills many of his friends, take away the mayor's power, and kill his son and daughter in law in a planned accident, causing the daughters they had parentless, with the leader having to take care of them. The leader's granddaughter, Carley, some becomes the blue unity, Unity Warrior, when she saved her sister from a monster that attacked them both. She now is chosen to be a unity to stop the invasion and protect her grandfather. But first....she has to get friendship again Characters Mystical Unity Mystical Unity! Activate! *'Carley Surridge' / Unity Warrior Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: Laura Post Intro: Blue Warrior for Mystical Unity! Unity Warrior! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Blue Gem: Warrior Gem Symbol: Heart Power: Light Carley is 16 years old with her birthday on November 14th. Her zodiac is scorpio and she is the older granddaughter of the leader in the military. She is a strong and emotionless nature, that is also very protective to her sister, grandfather, and later her boyfriend that joins the team a bit later. She is also very intelligent and knows how to fight well. She is also tough and serious in battle and only cares about protection and getting the job done. Carley and her sister, Macy, are really close, with a mother and child relationship more than siblings. Because of the death of parents, they protect each other and don't want to see each other hurt. They will put themselves in danger to help and protect one another, making sure both are safe and well. Carley has a strong bond with her boyfriend, Richard Kurohaya when they get back together. They would help one another and care to protect each other. Richard loves her so much that he would also care for Macy since she is young. Carley is usually his mentor and helps him fight to protect and fight. She has a bond with her childhood friend, Martha Abaroa, a girl that was joyful until she became gothic, though she cares a lot for Carley, goth or not. Martha and she are very close and they care about each presence and act like really great friends. Carley has a strong friendship with her grandfather and cares a lot for his safety and love. Her alter ego is Unity Warrior. Her theme color is blue and she represents the strong courage of war. Her main power is light and she transforms with the Warrior Gem. She is a skilled unity. *'Macy Surridge' / Unity Mark Japanese Name: TBA Voiced by: Mela Lee Intro: Purple Warrior of Mystical Unity! Unity Mark! Prepare to Battle! Theme Color: Purple Gem: Mark Gem Symbol: Clover Power: Light Macy is 10 years old with her birthday on October 5th. Her zodiac is libra and she is the younger granddaughter of the leader in the military. She isn't as strong and emotionless than Carley, but she is serious when it comes to combat. She is cheerful and loves to be around people like a normal extrovert, but has a bit of depression because of her loss of her parents. She loves to fight and to make her sister know that she is a strong and helpful partner to stop the invasion. Macy and her sister, Carley, are really close, with a mother and child relationship more than siblings. Because of the death of parents, they protect each other and don't want to see each other hurt. They will put themselves in danger to help and protect one another, making sure both are safe and well. Macy and Richard Kurohaya have a bond since he takes care of her if Carley can't. They love to hang and shop though they are in the middle of an invasion. He cares for her and they want to protect each other if it gets nasty. Her and Martha Abaroa are a bond since they love each others company. They would always have their girls days with Carley and loves to have fun, even if Martha is now gothic. Macy has a strong relationship with her grandfather since they are usually with each other, preparing many things for Carley a lot. Soon after he was taken, she cared more about saving him than running away, though her sister was correct. Her alter ego is Unity Mark. Her theme color is purple and she represents the happiness and blessing of war. Her main power is light and she transforms with the Mark Gem. She is a skilled unity. Antagonist *'Discord' Voiced by: N/A TBA Mascot *'Yoshei' / Voiced by: N/A Yoshei is one of the main mascots of the franchise and is the main mascot for the whole first season. Both her age and birthday is unknown but it's hinted that she was young in the first series and grows older through the whole season. She is a kind but a shy and scared fairy that isn't very intelligent in the first series of the season. She becomes more brave and intelligent through the first season. She also grows older and gets more powers through the first season. At the beginning of the season, she was really young but has some potential in her, according to Kevin. Through the season, she goes to find Unities on her own when she becomes old enough to. Though only appearing for only one season, she comes to be included as part of the main cast in the last series in the fifth season. She had a family until she left to work with Kevin and find Unities to save the kingdoms being controlled in the first series. She and Kevin have a father and daughter relationship since of Kevin giving Yoshei tips and training before he disappears after. She has really good relationships with the Unities through the season but doesn't trust some if they aren't making the right choices. She has a special bond with Mark because of playing with each other a lot. Supporting Characters Allies *'Richard Kurohaya' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Martha Abaroa' Voiced by: N/A TBA *'Kevin' Voiced by: N/A Homer, or known as Kevin, is one of the main allies of the first season. Both his exact age and his birthday is unknown but is rumored that he is 100+ years old because of living all the way back in the 17th Century. He is the first to learn about Mystical Unity since he saw the great witch die because of people excusing her for witchcraft. He is an intelligent man but is really old. He is fragile and cannot do most anything since of being so old. Later in the season, he is missing until the 7th series when he moves to Greenfield and dies a couple of days later, with his shrine in the special cemetery in Greenfield. He appears as a ghost to help the two girls and soon figure out that Star's soul is in Warrior. He is referenced in the other seasons in memories or stories as black figures or shadows, told by other characters or other fairies in the other seasons. As Homer, he lived with his grandmother and his brother at the time of Mary's death. Learning about the great witch and the magic she had with her. Learning about her made magic make him live for many, many years. He soon sees his family die and he doesn't make friends on that point until he meets the witches and wizards before he lived where he did before. He and Yoshei have a father and daughter relationship since of Kevin giving Yoshei tips and training before he disappears after. He has a mentor relationship to the Unities he has met and is very kind to everyone. Families Movie Characters Items *'Warrior Gem' Used By: Unity Warrior Shape: Heart Main transformation item that Carley uses to transform into Unity Warrior. The gem contains the physical magic of Mary Unity, being the successor of Unity Baker. *'Mark Gem' Used By: Unity Mark Shape: Clover Main transformation item that Macy uses to transform into Unity Mark. The gem contains the brain magic of Mary Unity, being the successor of Unity Clover. Locations *'Migi Mount' Location: North America It is a place where famous and wealthy people live or work. It appears for the main location for the first season but is excluded for 3 other series in the season. It also appears for the third season, though has a changed name because of being reconstructed after the seventh series in the first season. Its neighboring town is more for the poor, but this city helps the poor town with its money. Migi is very big with having many big events, like awards or other community fundraisers. Though being a rich place, it is called one of the most beautiful and kindest places in the world. It's now destroyed by the war between the city and a neighboring city. Movies *'Mystical Magical Warriors! Together as One!' It is the Mystical Unity all-star movie with every unity from Mystical Unity to The Greatest. Even though the story is based on the Warrior Mystical Unity most of the time, the main plot is about every Mystical Unity and being together in harmony. But friendship isn't the answer, the effort they put into it causes them to have powerful as ever. Games *'Mystical Unity S1: Light Warriors' Consoles: Play Station 4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Switch, and Computer Type: Third-person Action-Adventure The first Mystical Unity video game. It comes for Play Station 4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Switch, Computer, and mobile. It is 10 Chapters long, with 5 hours of gameplay to spare on each chapter. It has many characters and forms of the first season of mystical unity. The main story is that the S1 teams have to come together to stop an evil force that is wanting to take the light/joy of the planet, and use that to try and take over the world. *'Mystical Unity S1 Episodic Series: True Soldiers' Consoles: Play Station 4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Switch, Computer, and Mobile Type: Episodic The second Mystical Unity video game. Its comes for Play Station 4, Xbox 1, Nintendo Switch, Computer, and mobile. It was produced by Telltale games, where many episodic games are made. It has 9 volumes with 10 episodes/chapters in each. Each chapter is around 30 to 45 minutes each. It has many characters and forms of the first season of mystical unity. There are 81 stories in total, though the main story being about fighting evil. *'Mystical Unity Mobile: XD Symphony' Consoles: Mobile Type: Roleplay / Gacha Gather The third Mystical Unity game only for mobile. It is a roleplay with many events with different themes, from Magic or simple themes like maids. Each event is usually a month long if not started, and you can collect gacha cards from 1 star to Ultimate depending on the event. Merchandise Mystical Unity (Season 1) Merchandise Trivia Gallery Mystical Unity (Season 1) Gallery Category:Mystical Unity Category:Season 1 Category:Warrior Mystical Unity